


chuck e cheese is a furry convention

by orphan_account



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (chuck e cheese is an entertainment center with a restaurant in it fuck you), Chuck E. Cheese's, Crack, Gen, Post-Canon, incredibly dumb oneshot based off chaos in the hlvrai hellhole server please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chuck E Cheese discourse, feat. the science team.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	chuck e cheese is a furry convention

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

"... is Chuck E Cheese a restaurant or an entertainment center?"

"restaurant-"

"Entertainment center."

Benrey and Gordon both pause, before they turn to look at each other.

"Are you fucking- are you fucking kidding me, Benrey? It's an entertainment center with food not a goddamn- McDonald's, shut the fuck up."

"people go there just to eat, dude. of course it's a restaurant." Benrey grins, smug, as if they've won some kind of argument, and Gordon muffles a scream.

"Well, Mr. Freeman, I think it's both!"

"Yeah, you dumbasses, it's an entertainment center with a restaurant inside. Simple as that," Bubby says.

Dr. Coomer pauses, before shaking his head. "No- it's just both. Both are as equally important to each other! One cannot coexist without the other."

Gordon huffs. "Their pizza tastes like fucking cardboard, Dr. Coomer, I wouldn't be complaining."

"aw, but then where would i get my pizza."

"A Pizza Hut!"

"But don't Pizza Huts have arcades too...?" Tommy asks, and the room... freezes.

"huh? what?"

"Are you- no, they can't- you're serious?"

Dr. Coomer pauses. "Well, that's besides the argument! I'm sure Wikipedia has the answers we need!" 

"Dr. Coomer, _no-_ "

"

**Chuck E. Cheese** (formerly known as **Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre** , **Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza** , and **Chuck E. Cheese's** ) is a chain of American [family entertainment centers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_entertainment_center) and restaurants. The chain is the primary brand of CEC Entertainment, Inc. and is headquartered in [Irving](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irving,_Texas), [Texas](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Texas).[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-financial-1)[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-investor-2) The establishment serves [pizza](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pizza) and other menu items, complemented by [arcade games](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arcade_game), [amusement rides](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amusement_ride), and [animatronic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animatronics) displays as a focus of family entertainment.[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-fsm-3) The brand took its name from its main character and mascot [Chuck E. Cheese](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese_\(character\)), a comedic rat who sang and interacted with guests.[[4]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-infoworld-4)[[5]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-5)[[6]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-6)[[7]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-7)[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-fsm-3)[[8]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-8)

The first location opened in [San Jose](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Jose,_California), [California](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/California), as Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre, on May 17, 1977.[[9]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-9)[[10]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-10)[[11]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-11)[[12]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-12) The concept was created by [Atari](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atari) co-founder [Nolan Bushnell](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nolan_Bushnell), credited with bringing video games such as _[Pong](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pong)_ to the mainstream. The Pizza Time Theatre was the first [family restaurant](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_restaurant) to integrate food, animated entertainment, and an indoor arcade.[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-fsm-3) Following a filing for bankruptcy, the chain was acquired by competitor [ShowBiz Pizza Place](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ShowBiz_Pizza_Place) in 1984, forming ShowBiz Pizza Time, Inc.[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13) In 1990, the company began unifying the two brands with the goal of renaming every location to Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza.[[14]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-cu-14)[[15]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-15) The logo was redesigned in 1994 after _pizza_ was dropped from each store's name.[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13) ShowBiz Pizza Time, Inc. became CEC Entertainment, Inc. in 1998, and over 600 Chuck E. Cheese stores are open in 47 states and 17 countries as of 2019.[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13)[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-financial-1)[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-investor-2)

Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre was founded by [Atari](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atari) founder [Nolan Bushnell](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nolan_Bushnell), who was seeking to expand the purview of video game arcades beyond more adult locations like pool halls to a child- and family-friendly venue.[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-fsm-3)[[16]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-16) Bushnell's experience in the amusement park industry, as well as his fondness for [the Walt Disney Company](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Walt_Disney_Company), were influential in the conceptualization of the Pizza Time Theatre concept.[[17]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-17) The first location opened in [San Jose](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Jose,_California), California, in 1977, and was labeled as the first family restaurant to integrate food, cheap animated entertainment, and an indoor arcade.[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-fsm-3)[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13) In 1978, Bushnell purchased the Pizza Time Theatre concept from Atari's then-corporate parent, [Warner Communications](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_Warner).[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) Gene Landrum then resigned from Atari and was made President and Chief Operating Officer of Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre.[[19]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-19)[[20]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-20)

Bushnell has said of his decision to open a pizza restaurant, "It was my pet project ... I chose pizza because of the wait time and the build schedule: very few components and not too many ways to screw it up."[[21]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-21) After finding out from employees working on the animatronics that the costume he bought was a rodent rather than the coyote he thought he was buying, Bushnell says he suggested changing the name of the establishment from the planned "Coyote Pizza" to "Rick Rat's Pizza". Marketing people disliked that and proposed "Chuck E. Cheese" instead, which is what was used.[[22]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-22)

To expand beyond California and the west coast, Nolan began to franchise, resulting in a co-development agreement between himself and [Robert Brock](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_L._Brock) of Topeka Inn Management in 1979. The agreement handed Brock exclusive franchising rights for opening Pizza Time Theatres in sixteen states across the Southern and Midwestern United States,[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) while also forming a company subdivision, "Pizza Show Biz", to develop the Pizza Time Theatres.[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18)

###  ShowBiz Pizza Place

Main article: [ShowBiz Pizza Place](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ShowBiz_Pizza_Place)

In November 1979, Brock met [Aaron Fechter](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Fechter) of [Creative Engineering, Inc.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creative_Engineering,_Inc.) Concerned that Fechter's animatronics would be too strong a competition for Bushnell's work, Brock requested that Bushnell release him from the co-development agreement, citing misrepresentation.[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) In December 1979, Brock and Fechter formed "Showbiz Pizza Place Inc", severing Brock's business relationship with Bushnell.[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18)[[23]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-23) [ShowBiz Pizza Place](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ShowBiz_Pizza_Place) was conceptually identical to Pizza Time Theatre in all aspects except for animation, which would be provided by Creative Engineering.[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) Showbiz Pizza Place opened its first location on March 3, 1980, in Kansas City, Missouri.[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13)

Upon the opening of ShowBiz Pizza Place, Bushnell sued Brock and Topeka Inn Management over breach of contract.[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) Brock immediately issued a counter-suit against Bushnell, citing misrepresentation.[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) The court case began in March 1980, eventually settling out of court with Showbiz agreeing to pay Pizza Time Theatre a portion of its profits over the following decade.[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) During this period, Topeka Inn Management also changed its name to Brock Hotel Corporation and moved its headquarters to [Irving](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irving,_Texas), Texas.[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) Both restaurants experienced increased success as the video game industry became more robust,[[18]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-brock-18) and, to maintain competition, both franchises continually modified and diversified their animatronic shows.

###  Mergers and restructuring

[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Chuck_E_Cheese%27s_Pizza_\(crop\).jpg)

An older Chuck E. Cheese location under the now defunct title of _Chuck E Cheese's Pizza_

In 1981, Pizza Time Theatre went public; however, the evolving video game industry and the [video game crash of 1983](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_American_video_game_crash_of_1983) resulted in significant losses for Pizza Time Theatre, which lost $15 million in 1983, and by 1984, Bushnell's debts were insurmountable, resulting in the filing of [Chapter 11 bankruptcy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chapter_11,_Title_11,_United_States_Code) for Pizza Time Theatre Inc.[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13) Showbiz then bought the foundering company, recreating itself as Showbiz Pizza Time Inc.[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13)

After the merger, both restaurant chains continued operating under their respective titles, while major financial restructuring had begun.[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13) During this period, Creative Engineering began to sever ties with ShowBiz Pizza Time (officially splitting in September 1990), resulting in the unification of the two brands. By 1992, all restaurants assumed the name of _Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza_.[[14]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-cu-14) The name was then shortened to _Chuck E. Cheese's_ by March 1995 after a redesigned concept.[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13)[[24]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-24) In 1998, Showbiz Pizza Time renamed itself CEC Entertainment, Inc. to reflect the remaining chain brand.[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-investor-2)[[13]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-history-13)

###  International expansion

In the early 1980s, the restaurant franchise debuted in Australia under the name Charlie Cheese's Pizza Playhouse. The name change had to do with the common meaning of the word "chuck", which in Australia is a reference to the phrase "to throw up".[[25]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-:0-25) Consecutively, Pizza Time Theatre, Inc. also opened at least one restaurant in [Hong Kong](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hong_Kong) and [Singapore](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singapore), which both closed shortly thereafter as a result of the initial company's 1984 bankruptcy.[[25]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_E._Cheese#cite_note-:0-25)

[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:CEC_Marina_Arauco_Vi%C3%B1a_del_Mar.jpg)

Chuck E. Cheese´s Boulevard Marina in [Viña del Mar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vi%C3%B1a_del_Mar), [Chile](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chile)

[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Chuck_E._Cheese%C2%B4s_Mall_Aventura_Plaza_Trujillo.jpg)

Chuck E. Cheese´s Mallplaza in [Trujillo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trujillo,_Peru), [Peru](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru)

A franchise store was opened in a suburb of Paris, France at the time Pizza Time Theatre, Inc. filed for bankruptcy. Chuck E. Cheese's was about to open in the [United Kingdom](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom), but somehow pulled out."

Everyone sits in silence for a moment, before Gordon sighs and flops down onto the couch. "Thanks, Dr. Coomer."

"guess it's a restaurant then-"

"Shut the _**fuck up!**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i'm gonna go ahead and instead of my usual bullshit im gonna shout out everyone who was involved in this clusterfuck !   
> if you want some Serious Fics i have a few of those but like. please. if your faith in me is gone after this i completely understand  
> lin [@[k1zna](https://k1zna.tumblr.com)]  
> amethyst [@[fxf](https://fxf.tumblr.com)]  
> bop [@[joltthecookie](https://joltthecookie.tumblr.com/post/618386566459555840/dear-other-3-people-in-the-hlvrai-fandom-im)]  
> moss [@[mossmostmagnificent](https://mossmostmagnificent.tumblr.com)]  
> rhys [@[chromiad-png](https://chromiad-png.tumblr.com)]  
> bates [@[many-people-in-a-trench-coat](https://many-people-in-a-trench-coat.tumblr.com/)]


End file.
